Yu-Gi-Oh Soul Generations
by Michael Masi
Summary: Long ago, the Crimson Dragon had a special seventh Signer called the Crimson Guardian. Legends say that the Crimson Guardian was the one who led the remaining Signers against the God Dragons, five creatures that were more evil and destructive than the Earthbound Immortals and Meklord Emperors COMBINED. Now the current Crimson Guardian has to fight for everyone's safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh Soul Generations**

All Yu-Gi-Oh series belong to Konami.

(Note: All custom cards will be talked about at the end of each chapter.)

**Chapter 1: A Nightmare Vision! The Fated Duel Draws Near!**

An empty void. Nothing but darkness. And yet, one boy keeps running through it. The boy ran as fast as he could, hoping to get away from his pursuer. He wasn't having such good luck. His assailant was riding on top of what looked like a giant dragon-like shadow. The boy kept running till he reached a dead end. He then turned and faced his attacker.

? – "Run All You Want Boy! You'll Never Defeat The True Power Of Darkness!"

? – "Say what you want! I'll still find a way to beat you!"

? – "Bet you won't talk so tough…ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

The giant dragon shadow attacked the boy. Before the deed was truly done, the boy woke up in a cold sweat.

? – "Not again…"

The young man's name is Michael Masi. Michael had been having this exact same nightmare every week for the last month now.

Michael – _"I'm starting to think that this is becoming some kind of vision now, instead of being just a recurring nightmare. And there's no doubt, the person on top of that dragon-like shadow… Is Rensho himself."_

Michael was one of only two people that truly knew who Rensho was. The rest of his friends barely knew anything about Rensho at all. The only other person that truly knew about him, had been lying in bed right beside Michael all night.

Michael – _"I swear, there are times that girl can be so damn cute when she's asleep."_

Michael is 21 right now. He's been a Pro Duelist for 13 years now, with the last 11 of them being a licensed Turbo Duelist as well. Michael is also known as a multi-deck user most of the time, meaning that he uses AT LEAST two decks for most of his duels. This multi-deck format of his had made him into a household name since his first of five straight Fortune Cup wins. Michael has also won four WRGP titles as well, with the first one being during his rookie year as a turbo duelist. Michael dueled as a one man team, despite the rules stating that he needed a three man team to enter. Michael had to actually beat an official three man team to take their spot and qualify for his first ever WRGP. Sadly, he nearly lost that chance. One month after obtaining his turbo license, Michael had been involved in an accident, with the injuries he suffered being fatal. Michael's father, John, was told that it would be an absolute miracle if Michael not only survived, but also got back to 100% health as well. Rex Goodwin, who was still the director of New Domino City at the time, said that there was only one way to save Michael's life.

John – "So what do we have to do?"

Rex – "You still have Crimson's soul on you, right?"

John – "Yeah. Why?"

Roman – "My brother and I were thinking of transferring Crimson's soul over to Michael, thus saving his life and making him the new Crimson Guardian in the process."

John – "Do you think that could work?"

Rex – "There's nothing else that we can do John! It's either this or you lose your son for good!"

John knew he wasn't left with much of a choice in the first place.

John – "Fine then. Let's do it."

Not only was the operation a complete success, but Michael also proved to everyone that said he wouldn't be able to come back from his injuries wrong. He won every duel in both the Fortune Cup and WRGP in near flawless perfection. However, the operation also caused a kind of soul transformation in Michael. This came to light during his time as an undercover agent for Rex in the Arcadia Movement. One of its members, Toby Tredwell, the brother of actress and future Dark Signer Misty Tredwell, had died during an experiment. Michael had barged in to save Toby and challenged Sayer, who was the mastermind behind the Arcadia Movement.

Michael – "That's far enough Sayer!"

Sayer – "If you want to truly stop me, then beat me in a duel first."

Michael – "Fine then!"

Computer – "Multi-Deck System On."

Michael/Sayer – "Duel"

Michael: Decks: 2, LP: 4,000, Hand:5/5

Sayer: Decks: 1, LP: 8,000, Hand: 5

Turn 1: Michael

Michael – "I'll start. I draw! First, I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in defense mode!"

A little girl with black hair and red eyes appeared in front of the sideways card, along with a nearly intact red dragon egg shell beside her. The girl also had a small pair of wings and a small tail. This little girl was in fact Red-Eyes Black Chick's female human form.

Red-Eyes Black Chick: Lv. 1, ATK: 800, DEF: 500

Michael – "Then, by her effect, I can tribute her to special summon her adult form, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, from my hand in attack mode."

A more adult version of the little girl appeared in front of the upright card. The wings and tail had also gotten bigger. This is Red-Eyes Black Dragon's female human form.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "By why stop there."

Sayer – "What do you mean by that?"

Michael – "By her effect from my hand, I can tribute Red-Eyes Black Dragon to special summon my beloved and true ace, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon had gained what looked like armor. Her wings and tail had gotten armor as well. Her red eyes had also seemed to get a shade darker.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: Lv. 9, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "You doing alright?"

Red-Eyes – "Just fine. Thanks for asking."

Sayer – "I don't see what the big change is. Her attack power is the same as before."

Michael – "Not quite. You see, Red-Eyes' effect allows her to gain 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard. I currently have two, so that's 600 ATK!"

Red-Eyes's ATK: 2,400 + 600 = 3,000

Michael – "That's not all! Thanks to my multi-deck system, I'm allowed to normal summon once for each deck I'm currently using. Since I have two decks on me, I'm allowed to normal summon twice per turn."

Sayer – "That seems fair I suppose."

Michael – "For my second normal summon, I summon Performapal Whip Snake in defense mode."

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,700, DEF: 900

Michael - "I'll also throw down a couple of face downs and end my turn."

Michael: Decks: 2, LP: 4,000, Hand: 2/4

Sayer: Decks: 1, LP: 8,000, Hand: 5

Turn 2: Sayer

Sayer – "My turn. I draw. First, I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode."

Psychic Snail: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,900, DEF: 1,200

Sayer - "Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Michael: Decks: 2, LP: 4,000, Hand: 2/4

Sayer: Decks: 1, LP: 8,000, Hand: 4

Turn 3: Michael

Michael – "I summon the Tuner Monster Debris Dragon and Performapal Flip Hippo!"

Debris Dragon: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,000, DEF: 2,000

Performapal Flip Hippo: Lv. 3, ATK: 800, DEF: 800

Michael – "And thanks to Flip Hippo's effect, when its normal summoned, I can special summon a Performapal monster from my hand, but its effects are negated. The one I choose is Performapal Longphone Bull!"

Performapal Longphone Bull: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,600, DEF: 1,200

Michael – _"Might as well have some extra support out just in case he tries something. _I tune my Level 4 Debris Dragon with my Level 3 Performapal Flip Hippo! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

(4 + 3 = 7)

A woman with blue eyes and hair with both light and dark shades of blue appeared in front of the white synchro card. The woman also had on what looked like a suit of white cybernetic armor with green highlights. This is Clear Wing's female human form.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000

Sayer – _"Incredible! Seems like this boy is thinking that I'm gonna try something sneaky. I've never seen this synchro monster before though, so I don't know what its abilities are. Better play it safe for now."_

Michael – "And don't forget, Debris Dragon is a Dragon-Type monster. That means that Red-Eyes gains another 300 ATK points."

Red-Eyes's ATK: 3,000 + 300 =3,300

Sayer – _"Damn."_

Michael – "My turn's over."

Michael: Decks: 2, LP: 4,000, Hand: 2/3

Sayer: Decks: 1, LP: 8,000, Hand: 4

Turn 4: Sayer

Sayer – "My turn again then. I draw. First I'll play Psi-Station. Now whenever I normal summon a Psychic-Type monster, by paying 500 Life Points, this card can increase the summoned monster's ATK by 300 and it's Level by one. And by the way, I normal summon Psychic Commander in attack mode."

Psychic Commander: Lv. 3, ATK: 1,400, DEF: 800

Sayer – "And thanks to Psi-Station's effect, its ATK increases by 300 and Level by 1."

Psychic Commander's Lv. 3 + 1 = 4, ATK: 1,400 = 300 = 1,700

Sayer's LP: 8,000 - 500 = 7,500

Sayer – "And now I tune my Psychic Snail with my Psychic Commander! Surge, my black mist of vengeance. Synchro Summon! Mental Sphere Demon, Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

(4 + 4 = 8)

Thought Ruler Archfiend: Lv. 8, ATK: 2,700, DEF: 2,300

Sayer – "And now I think I'll attack your Whip Snake. Thought Ruler Archfiend! Take out his wimpy reptile!"

Michael – "Hold it! I activate my face down! The spell Soul Retarget! Whenever you attack one of my monsters whose ATK is lower than yours, this spell changes the attack target to the monster with the highest ATK on my field."

Sayer – "But that means…"

Michael – "Your Thought Ruler Archfiend's new attack target…is my 3,300 ATK Red-Eyes!"

Thought Ruler Archfiend attacks Red-Eyes, but she dodges and counterattacks.

Michael – "Just be thankful. This spell keeps your monster from being destroyed by battle."

(3,300 - 2,700 = 600)

Sayer's LP: 7,500 - 600 = 6,900

Sayer – "I place another three cards face down and end my turn. But just to make sure…"

Sayer hits a button on the remote control in his hand. Electricity starts running through Toby's body as he screams in pain. After a few seconds, Sayer shuts off the machine.

Michael – "Toby! Toby!"

Michael calls out to his friend, but gets nothing in response.

Michael – "TOBY!"

One of the doctors check for a pulse, but after a few moments, he shakes his head, confirming that Toby is dead. Michael falls to his knees in despair.

Red-Eyes – "That's low Sayer! Even for you!"

Clear Wing – "Yeah! You heartless coward!"

Sayer – "Just tying up some loose ends."

Suddenly, Red-Eyes and Clear Wing's heads fall forward. Then their heads come back up, but their eyes seem completely different. Michael's eyes were the same as theirs.

Sayer – _"What's going on here?!"_

Michael: Decks: 2, LP: 4,000, Hand: 2/4

Sayer: Decks: 1, LP: 6,900, Hand: 0

Turn 5: Michael

Michael – "My… Turn! I Overlay My Level 4 Whip Snake And Longphone Bull! Fangs Of Pitch-Black Darkness…Rise Up Against The Foolish Oppression! Descend Now! Xyz Summon! Come Forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

A black haired woman with yellow eyes stood in front of the black xyz card. Her outfit was all black with purple and silver highlights. At her hips were two swords that were curved from hilt to tip. This is the female human form of Dark Rebellion. Her eyes also had the same enraged look as Michael and the others.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rk. 4, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000, Overlay Units: 2

Sayer – "Before you try anything else, I activate my two face downs, Psychic Generator and Psychic Plant. These two cards will keep my Thought Ruler Archfiend from being destroyed at all."

Michael's anger kept rising. Sayer's Thought Ruler Archfiend was actually scared of the aura coming off of Michael's body.

Sayer – "Thought Ruler Archfiend, what's wrong?"

Michael – "You're all trying to act like mighty animals…But Insects Are Insects!"

The shadow of a giant crimson dragon appeared behind Michael. Sayer and his monster were now even more scared than before.

Michael – "Magic Card, Phantom Knights Of Possession! An Xyz Monster I Control Is Treated As The Level Of Another Monster On The Field! My Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Takes Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's Level 9!"

Dark Rebellion's Rk. 4 - Lv. 9

Michael – "I Overlay My Level 9 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! Queen Of Dragons! Resurrect From The Deep Darkness And Burn Everything In The World With Flames Of Anger! Xyz Summon! Come Forth! Rank 9! The Blazing Queen Called By Calamity! Supreme Queen Violent Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Raging Dragon!"

A woman that had Red-Eyes face and body shape, but a few characteristics of Dark Rebellion as well appeared.

Red-Eyes Darkness Raging Dragon: Rk. 9, ATK: 3,900, DEF: 3,500, Overlay Units: 2

Akiza – "Red-Eyes Darkness…"

Sayer – "…Raging Dragon…"

Michael – "I activate Overlay Recall! At least one monster that was used for an Xyz Summon is special summoned back to my field! Return to me! Red-Eyes! Dark Rebellion!"

Both girls returned to Michael's field.

Michael – "Red-Eyes Darkness Raging Dragon's Effect. For every Dragon-Type monster on my field and in my graveyard, she gains 500 ATK and an additional attack! I Have Three Dragons In My Graveyard And Another Three On My Field, So She Gains 3,000 ATK And Six Additional Attacks!"

Red-Eyes Raging's ATK: 3,900 + 3,000 = 6,900

Red-Eyes Raging's Additional Attacks: 0 + 6 = 6

Michael – "Then, For Each Additional Attack From Her First Effect That Is Removed, She Gains Another 1,000 ATK! I Remove All Six Additional Attacks, So She Gains Another 6,000 ATK!"

Red-Eyes Raging's Additional Attacks: 6 - 6 = 0

Red-Eyes Raging's ATK: 6,900 + 6,000 = 12,900

Michael – "Next, I Detach All Overlay Units And All Cards On My Opponent's Field Are Destroyed, And She Gains 500 ATK For Each One!"

Sayer – "Idiot. Did you forget? Because of Psychic Generator, Psychic-Type monsters can't be destroyed. And because of Psychic Plant's effect, this protection is doubled."

Michael – "At this time, all spell and trap effects on the field are negated."

Sayer – "What was that?"

Akiza – "How vicious…"

Red-Eyes Raging uses her effect to destroy all the cards on Sayer's field.

Red-Eyes Raging's Overlay Units: 2 - 2 = 0

Michael – "Six cards were destroyed. Then Red-Eyes Darkness Raging Dragon gains 3,000 ATK."

Red-Eyes Raging's ATK: 12,900 + 3,000 = 15,900

Sayer – "N-No way…"

Michael – "Battle."

Sayer – "Nice try, but one of the cards you destroyed can negate your attack while it's in the graveyard. All I have to do is activate it, and next turn I'll…"

Michael – "There Won't Be Another Turn!"

Sayer was caught off-guard by Michael's sudden response.

Michael – "Red-Eyes Darkness Raging Dragon Can Attack Twice Per Turn!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Raging began building up energy for an attack. Her aura began to flare.

Michael – "Red-Eyes Darkness Raging Dragon Attacks Directly! DARK FLARE DESTRUCTION RAGE BURST!"

Sayer's LP: 6,900 - 15,900 = 0

Michael wins.

Michael's energy suddenly started flaring. He then ran out of the room and onto the roof of the building. A voice suddenly called out from behind him.

Akiza – "Michael!"

Akiza stood in the doorway, staring at the man she loved. She quickly walked over to him.

Michael – "Akiza. I-"

Akiza suddenly pushed her lips against Michael's before pushing him off the roof. Michael floated a few feet away from Akiza. He always had the power of flight since he became the Crimson Guardian.

Akiza – "Get moving. I'll throw them off your tail."

Michael – "Thank you."

Akiza – "And one more thing. Please be careful."

Michael – "Don't worry. I always do."

Michael flew off, while Akiza distracted the rest of the movement's members. The scene then returns to Michael's manor with him in the kitchen making breakfast.

Michael – _"Since then, I've made so many friends through dueling. Some of them have even faced the same threats and problems that Red-Eyes and I have faced before. But now, we have to bring everyone together. Otherwise, Rensho wins. If I do fight him, I'll do it beside my friends, not alone. I almost paid a heavy price the last time I tried that."_

Red-Eyes – "Mornin'…"

Red-Eyes has black hair and red eyes (As her name states), along with a white t-shirt and three-quarter thigh-length shorts, as well as black boots with red trim that only went above her ankles. Her black hair was also tied in a single ponytail. Despite the fact that she was fully dressed, Red-Eyes was still half-awake.

Michael – "Still trying to wake up?"

Red-Eyes – "Yes…"

Michael – "Here."

Michael handed Red-Eyes a mug.

Red-Eyes – "Thank you."

She took a sip and enjoyed it. Black coffee and tea with a bit of honey mixed into it. And it was always the way that Michael made it that she liked it best. Michael had called the drink Red-Eyes Honey Cofftea, just to try and rival the Blue-Eyes White Dragon tea his friend Jack Atlas gets. Michael then came up from behind Red-Eyes, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

Michael – "Feel better?"

Red-Eyes – "Much better, thank you for asking."

Michael let go of Red-Eyes and started walking around the table. Red-Eyes quickly put the mug down.

Red-Eyes – "Wait a sec!"

Red-Eyes walked over to Michael before he could clear the table's corner and pulled him towards her. She then kissed him on the mouth.

Red-Eyes – "I love you so much."

Michael – "I love you too."

The relationship between them hadn't always been like this. When they first met each other, the two of them got along great. As time went on, their relationship became more of something like a brother-sister bond. A few years ago, they finally confessed their feelings for each other and have been a couple ever since.

Red-Eyes – _"I don't mind having a relationship like the one I have with Michael. I also don't mind "sharing" him with other girls either."_

What Red-Eyes means is that there are three other girls that she "shares" Michael with. Those three girls are Alexis Rhodes, Akiza Izinski, and Kari Tsukumo. Red-Eyes is already good friends with Akiza during her time with Michael going undercover in the Arcadia Movement. As for Alexis and Kari, her relationships with them were a bit rocky at first, but over time she came to know the two of them better. Despite the fact that the three have all admitted to Red-Eyes that they have feelings for Michael, the trio haven't been able to meet each other physically to admit it yet. Maybe this duel of fate could be what leads to the chance meeting.

Red-Eyes – _"I'll run the idea of them meeting by Michael. I'm pretty sure that he'd want them to meet each other as well."_

Alfred, the ever loyal butler, came down to make sure everything was clean and tidy.

Red-Eyes – "Morning Alfred."

Alfred – "Morning to you as well Lady Red-Eyes."

Alfred then noticed Michael's spaced out look.

Alfred – "You okay there master Michael?"

What Michael said next surprised Alfred.

Michael – "Alfred. Any chance you could watch over the manor for a bit?"

Alfred – "Not at all. But what for?"

Michael – "It's time…that I bring everyone together."

Red-Eyes – "Whatever for?"

Michael – "When you woke up this morning Red-Eyes, did you find a wet spot on the bed where my back would normally be?"

Red-Eyes – "I was just about to say that I did. Why do you ask?"

Michael was just about to say why, but Red-Eyes already had her answer.

Red-Eyes – "Wait! You didn't have another nightmare, did you?"

Red-Eyes walked over to Michael and put a hand on his cheek, making sure that he was alright.

Michael – "It felt more like a vision than a nightmare this time. That's why I have to bring everyone together."

Red-Eyes – "You don't think that just the two of us can beat him?"

Michael – "Don't tell me that you nearly forgot what happened the last time. I almost lost you. And I don't want to ever go through that again."

Red-Eyes – "I know. I don't want it to happen either. But we made a promise that if I'm destroyed in battle during a duel, you'll continue on without me, right?"

Michael – "I'll try the best I can."

Red-Eyes – "Atta' boy."

They quickly worked out a plan of action. Michael and Red-Eyes would travel through a portal to Yugi and Jaden's worlds, come back here for Yusei, leave again for Yuma and Yuya's worlds, and come back a second time to work out a plan to beat Rensho.

Alfred – "Would you like for me to explain the situation to master Yusei?"

Michael – "Could you please Alfred? That would make things so much easier."

Alfred – "I'll get right on it once you both depart."

Michael quickly opened a portal against the near wall of the kitchen.

Red-Eyes – "See you later then Alfred!"

The duo jumped through the portal. Once it closed, Alfred went off to the lab that Yusei was working at to tell him about the current situation.

Custom Cards:

Soul Retarget – Spell Card

When a monster on your field is attacked by an opponent's monster with higher ATK, switch the attack target to the monster with the highest ATK on your field. Both monsters can't be destroyed during the new battle.

Psychic Generator – Continuous Trap Card

Activate this card while a Psychic-Type monster is on your field. All Psychic-Type monsters on your field can't be destroyed by card effects.

Psychic Plant – Continuous Spell Card

Activate this card while a Psychic-Type monster is on your field. All Psychic-Type monsters on your field are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects.

Supreme Dark Queen Violent Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Raging Dragon

Rank: 9, ATK/DEF: 3,900/3,500, Scale: 0, Monster Types: Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

Description: 2 Level 9 Dragon-Type Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone. You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed: You can special summon 1 Monster from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster, it gains these effects: This card can attack twice per turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit, then destroy all cards on your opponent's field, and this card gains 500 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect (All Spell and Trap card effects on your opponent's field are negated in response to this effect). For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Overlay Recall – Continuous Spell Card

Select at least one monster that was used for an Xyz Summon. Special summon the selected monsters from your Xyz Monster. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities that counter resets to zero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh Soul Generations**

All Yu-Gi-Oh series belong to Konami.

(Note: All custom cards will be talked about at the end of each chapter.)

**Chapter 2: Reunion With Yugi And Atem! Destructive Duel With Kaiba!**

Along the way through the portal, Red-Eyes quickly decided to ask Michael a question.

Red-Eyes – "Can I ask you something Michael?'

Michael – "What's up?"

Red-Eyes – "If we're getting everyone together, think I could try and get Alexis, Akiza, and Kari together?"

Michael – "That's right. Those three don't really know each other yet. I was really hoping to do under better circumstances. Don't have much of a choice now."

Red-Eyes – "I know I'll do the best job I can."

Michael – "That's the spirit."

They reached the end of the portal and jumped out of it. In front of them was an all too familiar store.

Red-Eyes – "Isn't this the game shop that Yugi's grandfather Solomon owns?"

Michael – "That's right."

No sooner does Michael confirm Red-Eyes' question, does Solomon walk out the front door to do some sweeping.

Michael – "Talk about sheer dumb luck."

Red-Eyes – "I'll say."

They walk over to Solomon.

Michael – "Excuse me! Mr. Moto!"

Solomon looked up to see the couple walking towards him.

Solomon – "Why hello there Michael! Long time no see. And what's with this "Mr. Moto" business?"

Michael – "Sorry Solomon. Force of habit."

Solomon – "That's alright then. And this young lady must be Red-Eyes."

Red-Eyes – "That's right. It's nice to meet you Solomon."

Solomon – "Likewise my dear."

Solomon quickly had an idea.

Solomon – "Come inside. I'll surprise Yugi and his friends with you two showing up."

Michael – "Great idea."

Michael and Red-Eyes followed Solomon into the game shop.

Red-Eyes – "So where are Yugi and his friends right now?"

Solomon – "They're up in Yugi's room right now. Yugi?"

Yugi – "Yea Grandpa?"

Solomon – "Can you and your friends come down here? I have a surprise for you all."

Yugi – "Sure. Be down in a sec."

Hearing footsteps on stairs, then watching as the door opened, Michael and Red-Eyes watched as Rebecca, Tea, and Serenity were the first ones out, followed by Duke, Tristan, Serenity's older brother Joey, and finally Yugi himself.

Yugi – "So what's the surprise Grandpa?"

Michael – "Yo Yugi!"

Yugi turned towards the source of the voice, and saw his old friend Michael.

Yugi – "Hey Michael! It's great to see you again."

Michael – "Likewise. And these must be your friends."

Yugi – "That's right. This is Rebecca, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Joey and his sister Serenity."

Everyone – "It's nice to meet you Michael."

Michael – "Likewise."

Yugi – "And this is Red-Eyes right?"

Red-Eyes – "That's right. It's nice to meet you Yugi."

Yugi – "Same here."

Joey – "So what brings ya here Michael?"

Michael – "Follow me. I'll explain on the way."

Yugi and the others followed Michael and Red-Eyes out of the shop. Along the way, Michael explained to them about his vision and working together to stop Rensho.

Yugi – "So you want me and the rest of your friends to work together to help you two defeat Rensho. Otherwise all of our worlds are gonna be destroyed."

Red-Eyes – "Pretty much."

Duke – "Seems like this Rensho guy really wants to get rid of you two."

Tristan – "I'll say."

Joey – "So what! I say go for it Yugi!"

Yugi – "You sure Joey?"

Joey – "Of course! Besides, look at all the times that you and Atem saved the world. I'm pretty sure even he would want to help Michael any way he could."

Yugi knew that Joey was right. Atem had actually learned a lot about Michael from Yugi. Yugi also knew that if they had to, they would do everything they could to help Michael win.

Yugi – "Joey's right! I'm in!"

Michael – "All right! Anyone else wanna join?"

Serenity, Tea, Joey, and Tristan held their hands up, but Rebecca and Duke didn't.

Yugi – "You guys ain't going?"

Duke – "Someone's gotta stay behind and cover for you guys."

Rebecca – "And don't worry, we'll make sure to tell your grandpa as well Yugi."

Yugi – "Thanks you two."

Tea – "What about for now?"

Duke – "We'll stay with you guys for now. But once you five go with Michael and Red-Eyes through whatever portal they came here in, that's it."

Red-Eyes – "Don't worry. Michael and I will make sure that nothing happens to them."

Joey – "So where are we going then?"

Michael – "Right here."

The sign was a dead giveaway.

Duke – "Kaibaland!"

Yugi – "You're not actually gonna duel Kaiba, are you?!"

Michael – "Yep."

Joey – "He's nuts."

Duke/Tristan – "No questions."

Tea – "Oh come on guys. Let's give Michael a chance."

Rebecca – "Even I don't have much hope for him."

Serenity – "You never know what's gonna happen."

Yugi – "That's true."

Walking in front of the dueling arena, Michael and the others came across a familiar face.

Yugi – "Hey Mokuba."

Mokuba – "Hey guys. What do you need?"

Yugi – "Is Kaiba around? My friend here wants to duel him."

Mokuba – "I don't know. No one can just walk in and ask to duel Seto just like that."

? – "Then you're making a big mistake by not letting Michael-boy duel Kaiba-boy."

The statement came from a tall man with waist-length white hair and a red suit. The man's also covered his left eye.

Yugi – "Pegasus!"

Michael – "Hello Pegasus. It's been a long time old friend."

Pegasus – "Likewise Michael-boy."

Mokuba – "Wait. So then this is…"

Pegasus – "That's right, Mokuba-boy. This young man is the infamous Michael Masi himself."

Mokuba was stunned. One of the greatest duelist of all time actually wanted to duel his big brother.

Mokuba – "I'll go tell big brother right away."

Michael – "Wait!"

Michael tossed Mokuba a tablet.

Michael – "I have five decks on me. That tablet has info on each of them. And make sure to pass this message on to him. If he so much as underestimates what I do at all during the duel, I'll destroy him for it. Is that clear?"

Mokuba – "Crystal sir."

Michael – "Good. Now get moving."

After waiting a good hour, which also included Duke going back to the shop and getting Solomon, everything was ready for the duel between Michael and Kaiba.

Michael – "Did he get the tablet?"

Mokuba – "Yes. But he didn't even look at it."

Michael – That's his own fault then."

Michael entered the arena. Kaiba did the same on the other side.

Kaiba – "Seems like I finally get the chance to dethrone the so-called "greatest of all time"."

Michael – "Say what you want. But know this. Your fate has already been sealed by your own arrogance."

Kaiba – "As if that changes anything."

Computer – "Multi-Deck System On."

Michael/Kaiba – Duel!"

Michael: Decks: 3, LP: 4,000, Hand: 5/5/5

Kaiba: Decks: 1, LP: 12,000, Hand: 5

Turn 1: Kaiba

Kaiba – "I'll start us off. Draw! I summon Lord of D. in attack mode."

Lord of D.: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,200, DEF: 1,100

Kaiba – "Next I'll activate two copies of The Flute of Summoning Dragons. This lets me special summon all three copies of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lv. 8, ATK: 3,000, DEF: 2,500 (x3)

Kaiba – "I'll end my turn there. Now let's see what the great Michael can really do!"

Michael started chuckling to himself, then he finally started laughing out loud.

Kaiba – "What's so funny?"

Michael – "Know this my dear Kaiba. This turn, I'll destroy all three of your precious Blue-Eyes at once!"

Kaiba was so stunned by Michael's statement, he couldn't respond.

Michael: Decks: 3, LP: 4,000, Hand: 5/5/5

Kaiba: Decks: 1, LP: 12,000, Hand: 0

Turn 2: Michael

Michael – "My turn! I use my Scale 1 Stargazer Sorceress and my Scale 8 Timegazer Sorceress to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two columns of light appeared on each side of Michael. Each column had a female magician in it.

Joey – "Hey Mokuba. This is legal right?"

Mokuba – "According to the tablet from Michael it is."

Mokuba showed Yugi and the others all the info about Michael's five decks. They were amazed at what they saw.

Michael – "Now I'm able to special summon as many monsters as I want, as long as their levels are between 2 and 7."

Kaiba – "Impossible!"

Michael – "Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth everyone!"

Michael special summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Debris Dragon, Gagaga Sorceress, Gagaga Girl, Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Skeeter Skimmer, and Performapal Hip Hippo.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Debris Dragon: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,000, DEF: 2,000

Gagaga Sorceress: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,000

Gagaga Girl: Lv. 3, ATK: 1,000, DEF: 800

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,700, DEF: 900

Performapal Skeeter Skimmer: Lv. 4, ATK: 500, DEF: 1,600

Performapal Hip Hippo: Lv. 3, ATK: 800, DEF: 800

Michael – "Next I'll activate the spell card Extra Pendulum! This lets me choose two Pendulum monsters in my deck and put them in my extra deck."

Michael did just that.

Michael – "Then I'll follow that with the spell card Amazing Pendulum! When there aren't any cards in my Pendulum Zones, this card lets me add two Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck to my hand!"

Michael did that move as well.

Michael – "I set a second Pendulum Scale with my Scale 3 Xiangke Sorceress and my Scale 8 Xiangsheng Sorceress!"

Two more columns of light appeared behind Michael. Two more female magicians appeared in the new columns.

Michael – "Just like how I have a normal summon for each deck, I can also have a Pendulum Scale per deck too. The largest scale is the main scale, but I can still activate their effects when I want. Pendulum Summon! Appear! Level 7! Dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A woman in red with white highlights appeared in front of the upright Pendulum card. This is Odd-Eyes' female human form.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "But why stop there. I activate Gagaga Girl's effect! By selecting a Gagaga Sorceress on my field, Gagaga Girl's level becomes the same as hers!"

Gagaga Girl's Lv. 3 + 1 = 4

? – _"Hey Yugi. Did I miss anything?"_

Yugi – _"Atem! What Are You Doing Here?!"_

Atem – _"I came to see if anything exciting was going on. Turns out im just in time to watch the fun."_

Yugi – _"That's not the only thing going on."_

Atem – _"What do you mean?"_

Yugi quickly explained to Atem about Michael's situation and how he decided to help.

Atem – _"Count me in to then. Michael's gonna need as much help as he can get."_

Yugi – _"Too true."_

They went back to watching the duel between Michael and Kaiba.

Michael – "Now I activate the spell card Fusion Overlay! This card lets me select two monsters in my hand or on my field, and I can perform a Fusion and an Xyz summon using the selected monsters. I fuse my Gagaga Sorceress and Gagaga Girl! Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become one with two different colored eyes and point to a new path! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A woman in purple with red, pink, and green highlights appeared in front of the upright purple fusion card. This is Starving Venom's female human form.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: Lv. 8, ATK: 2,800, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "Now I'll use them to Xyz Summon! I overlay my Level 4 Gagaga Sorceress and Gagaga Girl! Appear, Number 39! I entrust my wishes upon your white wings. Messenger of light, Queen of Wishes – Utopia!"

A woman clad in white and gold armor appeared in front of the upright black Xyz card. She also had white wings on her back and a sword at her hip. This is Utopia's female human form.

Utopia: Rk. 4, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000, Overlay Units: 2

Michael – "I'm not done yet! I tune my Level 4 Debris Dragon with my Level 3 Performapal Hip Hippo! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

(4 + 3 = 7)

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "And by her effect from my hand, I can tribute Red-Eyes Black Dragon to special summon my beloved and true ace, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: Lv. 9, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "Not only that, but Red-Eyes' effect allows her to gain 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type in my grave. I currently have two, so that's 600 additional ATK!"

Red-Eyes's ATK: 2,400 + 600 = 3,000

Yugi – "Now Red-Eyes is the only one strong enough to take down any of Kaiba's Blue-Eyes."

Kaiba – "Like that will change anything."

Michael – "Trust me when I say this Kaiba. You haven't seen everything yet."

Michael decided the time for playing games was over.

Michael – "Two more…"

Kaiba – "What?"

Michael – "Two more summons, and this duel will be over. But know this Kaiba. My second summon, will be what completely destroys you."

Kaiba – "Go ahead and try then."

Michael – "Fine then! Yulia! Yuta! Yuga! Yura!"

Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "Right!"

All four Yu girls had their eyes turn bright white, while Michael's were brown with a red circle in the middle. They also started talking in the same voice.

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "I Overlay My Level 4 Whip Snake and Skeeter Skimmer! Fangs Of Pitch-Black Darkness…Rise Up Against The Foolish Oppression! Descend Now! Xyz Summon! Come Forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rk. 4, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000, Overlay Units: 2

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "Xiangke Sorceress's Pendulum Effect! Once Per Turn, I Can Target One Xyz Monster To Have It Gain A Level Equal To Its Rank! I Grant The Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon A Level Of 4!"

Dark Rebellion's Rk. 4 - Lv. 4

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "Xiangsheng Sorceress's Pendulum Effect! Once Per Turn, I Can Target A Monster To Make It The Same Level As Another Monster! I Make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Level The Same As Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's: 9!"

Dark Rebellion's Lv. 4 + 5 = 9

Kaiba – "Two Level 9 monsters!? So that means Xyz…?"

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "I Overlay My Level 9 Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Queen of Dragons… Eradicate All Enemies Who Oppose You With Your Scale Of Wrath! Xyz Summon! Come Forth! Rank 9! Queen With Eyes Of Rage! Supreme Queen Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Rebellion Dragon!"

A woman with combined physical traits and gear of Red-Eyes and Dark Rebellion appeared in front of the upright Xyz Pendulum card. This is Red-Eyes Rebellion's human form.

Red-Eyes Darkness Rebellion Dragon: Rk. 9, ATK: 3,900, DEF: 3,500, Overlay Units: 2

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "I activate Overlay Recall! At least one monster that was used for an Xyz Summon is special summoned back to my field. Return to me! Red-Eyes! Dark Rebellion!"

Both girls returned to Michael's field.

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "Red-Eyes Darkness Rebellion Dragon's Effect. For Every Dragon-Type On My Field and In My Grave, She Gains 500 ATK And An Additional Attack! I Have Two Dragons In My Grave And Another Five On My Field, So She Gains 3,500 ATK And Seven Additional Attacks!"

Red-Eyes Rebellion's ATK: 3,900 + 3,500 = 7,400

Red-Eyes Rebellion's Additional Attacks: 0 + 7 = 7

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "Then, For Each Additional Attack From Her First Effect That Is Removed, She Gains Another 1,000 ATK! I Remove All Seven Additional Attacks, So She Gains Another 7,000 ATK!"

Red-Eyes Rebellion's Additional Attacks: 7 - 7 = 0

Red-Eyes Rebellion's ATK: 7,400 + 7,000 = 14,400

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "When Red-Eyes Darkness Rebellion Dragon Is Summoned Using A Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Being Treated As A Level 9 Monster. She Can Destroy All of My Opponent's Level Or Rank 9 And Lower Monsters. And Deal Damage Equal To Their Combined ATK!"

Kaiba's LP: 12,000 - 10,200 = 1,800

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "Furthermore, By Using An Overlay Unit…She Can Attack As Many Times As Monsters That Were Destroyed This Turn!"

Joey – "As many as monsters that were destroyed?!"

Red-Eyes Rebellion's Overlay Units: 2 - 1 = 1

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "There were four monsters destroyed this turn… so, I can attack your sorry ass four times!"

Red-Eyes Rebellion gets ready to attack.

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "Get Him, Red-Eyes Darkness Rebellion Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Rebellion moved forward to attack Kaiba.

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "Just kidding. I activate Utopia's effect! By using an Overlay Unit, I can stop Red-Eyes Rebellion's attack! Go! Light Wing Shield!"

Utopia's Overlay Units: 2 - 1 = 1

Kaiba started laughing manically.

Kaiba – "I Knew It! You Don't Have The Guts To Beat Me!"

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "That's funny…"

Michael and the Yu girls started laughing back in response.

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "…cause who said anything… About Letting You Off The Hook That Easily!"

Kaiba was now deathly afraid of Michael. And so were Yugi and Atem.

Yugi – _"Atem! What's Going On?!"_

Atem – _"I Don't Know! But Let's Keep Watching To Find Out!"_

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Double Or Nothing! I can activate this card when my monster's attack is stopped! Not only does this card let Red-Eyes Rebellion attack again, but her ATK is now doubled!"

Kaiba – "What?!"

Red-Eyes Rebellion's ATK: 14,400 x 2 = 28,800

Michael/Yulia/Yuta/Yuga/Yura – "Go, Red-Eyes Darkness Rebellion Dragon! Take Out The Rest Of His Life Points! DOUBLE DARK REBELLIOUS WRATH FLARE STRIKE DISOBEY!"

Kaiba's LP: 1,800 - 28,800 = 0

Michael wins.

Everyone, including Yugi and Atem, were completely stunned. Not only had Kaiba been beaten, it was so quick and decisive that no one could comprehend it. Michael had quickly calmed down and sat down to meditate. Yugi took that as his cue to head down to the duel floor. Once down there, he walked up the stairs and stood on the other side of the arena from Michael.

Yugi – "Michael?"

Michael opened his eyes a bit to see that Yugi was his new opponent.

Michael – "My apologies for that little display Yugi. I just had to show Kaiba why he made the mistake of underestimating me."

Yugi – "I can understand that. But what about me?"

Michael – "You, my dear Yugi, are the polar opposite of Kaiba. You show more respect to your opponents, and their dueling skills, while also thinking ahead."

Yugi – "Thank you."

Michael – "The same can be said for you then, eh, Atem?"

Yugi and Atem quickly dropped the charade and switched places, much to their friends shock.

Atem – "I do have to give you credit where its due Michael. When did you find out that I returned?"

Michael – "I felt it right away during the duel with Kaiba. I didn't say anything at first because I wanted to let you be a surprise for Yugi."

Atem – "Thank you."

Michael – "Don't mention it. Now then, shall we?"

Atem – "Lets."

Computer – "Multi-Deck System On. Action Field: Cross Over Activated."

Michael/Atem/Yugi – "Duel!"

Custom Cards:

Extra Pendulum – Spell Card

Select 2 Pendulum monsters in your deck. Add the selected monsters to your extra deck.

Fusion Overlay – Spell Card

Select 2 monsters in your hand or on your field. After this effect resolves, special summon a Fusion Monster and an Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck using the selected monsters.

Supreme Dark Queen Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Rebellion Dragon

Rank: 9, ATK/DEF: 3,900/3,500, Scale: 2, Monster Types: Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

Description: 2 Level 9 Dragon-Type Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone. You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type on your field and in your grave. If one of the monsters used to Xyz Summon this card was originally a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster, destroy all Level or Rank 9 and lower monsters on your opponent's field, and your opponent(s) take damage equal to the combined ATK of their respective monsters. Then, by using an Overlay Unit, this card can attack equal to the number of monsters that were destroyed by this effect. If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed: You can special summon 1 Monster from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh Soul Generations**

All Yu-Gi-Oh series belong to Konami.

(Note: All custom cards will be talked about at the end of each chapter.)

**Chapter 3: The Great Soul Duel! Michael Vs. Yugi & Atem!**

Michael: Decks: 4, LP: 4,000, Hand: 5/5/5/5

Yugi/Atem: Decks: 1, LP: 16,000, Hand: 5

Turn 1: Michael

Michael – "I'll start. I draw! I use my Scale 1 Stargazer Sorceress and my Scale 8 Timegazer Sorceress to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two columns of light appeared on each side of Michael. Timegazer and Stargazer flew up into the pillars.

Michael – "Now I'm able to special summon as many monsters as I want, as long as their levels are between 2 and 7. Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth everyone!"

Michael special summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Sorceress, Dark Sorceress Girl, Debris Dragon, Gagaga Sorceress, Gagaga Girl, Performapal Whip Snake, Performapal Skeeter Skimmer, and Performapal Hip Hippo.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Dark Sorceress: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,100

Dark Sorceress Girl: Lv. 6, ATK: 2,000, DEF: 1,700

Debris Dragon: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,000, DEF: 2,000

Gagaga Sorceress: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,500, DEF: 1,000

Gagaga Girl: Lv. 3, ATK: 1,000, DEF: 800

Performapal Whip Snake: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,700, DEF: 900

Performapal Skeeter Skimmer: Lv. 4, ATK: 500, DEF: 1,600

Performapal Hip Hippo: Lv. 3, ATK: 800, DEF: 800

Michael – "Like I said, I'm allowed to Pendulum summon once for each deck I have. Since I have four decks, that's four Pendulum summons per turn. Pendulum Summon! Appear! Level 7! Dragon with wondrous and beautiful dichromic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "But why stop there. I activate Gagaga Girl's effect! By selecting a Gagaga Sorceress on my field, Gagaga Girl's level becomes the same as hers!"

Gagaga Girl's Lv. 3 + 1 = 4

Michael – "Now I activate the spell card Fusion Overlay! This card lets me select two monsters in my hand or on my field, and I can perform a Fusion and an Xyz summon using the selected monsters. I fuse my Gagaga Sorceress and Gagaga Girl! Dichromatic eyes that illuminate the dark night! Become one with two different colored eyes and point to a new path! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: Lv. 8, ATK: 2,800, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "Now I'll use them to Xyz Summon! I overlay my Level 4 Gagaga Sorceress and Gagaga Girl! Appear, Number 39! I entrust my wishes upon your white wings. Messenger of light, Queen of Wishes – Utopia!"

Utopia: Rk. 4, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000, Overlay Units: 2

Michael – "I'm not done yet! I tune my Level 4 Debris Dragon with my Level 3 Performapal Hip Hippo! Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

(4 + 3 = 7)

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "And by her effect from my hand, I can tribute Red-Eyes Black Dragon to special summon my beloved and true ace, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: Lv. 9, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Michael – "Not only that, but Red-Eyes' effect allows her to gain 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type in my grave. I currently have two, so that's 600 additional ATK!"

Red-Eyes's ATK: 2,400 + 600 = 3,000

Michael – "Now I overlay my Level 4 Whip Snake and Skeeter Skimmer! Fangs of pitch-black darkness…rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: Rk. 4, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000, Overlay Units: 2

Michael – "I place one card face-down and I'm done. Your move Atem."

Michael: Decks: 4, LP: 4,000, Hand: 4/2/4/0

Yugi/Atem: Decks: 1, LP: 16,000, Hand: 5

Turn 2: Yugi/Atem

Atem – "My turn. Draw."

Yugi – _"This is quite the pickle Michael's put us in, huh Atem?"_

Atem – _"I'll say. Five Dragons, two SpellCasters, and a Warrior. All with at least 2,000 ATK. Anyone would think that this is a hopeless situation to be in. and that Pendulum Summoning of his makes it even tougher for us to find a way around his monsters."_

Yugi – _"It's not just that."_

Atem – _"What do you mean by that?"_

Yugi – _"His Odd-Eyes is gonna be the hardest to destroy."_

Atem – _"How so?"_

Yugi – _"According to the tablet that he gave Mokuba to show Kaiba, if a Pendulum monster is destroyed, instead of going to the grave, it goes to the extra deck face-up."_

Atem – _"But that means…"_

Yugi – _"That means that no matter how many times we get rid of Odd-Eyes, Michael can just keep on Pendulum summoning her back to the field."_

Atem knew how annoying that reason sounded, but there wasn't much choice of getting around it. He and Yugi would just have to go along with Odd-Eyes being brought back multiple times.

Atem – _"So be it. We'll just have to work a strategy around Odd-Eyes then."_

Yugi – _"Agreed."_

Atem – "I play the spell card Double Spell Summon! By sending a spell card to my grave, this card lets me select two SpellCaster-Type monsters from my hand and deck, and I can special summon them to my field. I think you already know which two I'm picking."

Michael – "Which other two SpellCasters would you pick?"

Atem – "Fair enough. From my hand, Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl: Lv. 6, ATK: 2,000, DEF: 1,700

Atem – "And from my deck, Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000

Dark Sorceress – "Hello little brother."

Atem – "Dark Magician! She's not implying…"

Dark Magician – "She is. Yugi. Atem. Dark Sorceress…is my older sister."

Dark Magician Girl – "Not only that. Dark Sorceress Girl is my older sister too. Never would've thought that we'd have to face-off against them in a duel though."

Dark Sorceress – "The only reason that this is happening is because Michael wants Yugi and Atem to prove that they can handle themselves against Rensho."

The two magicians looked at Atem.

Dark Magician – "Is that true?"

Atem – "Yes. Yugi and I promised Michael that we would help him in his fight against Rensho. If we can't prove ourselves here, then we have no right to fight alongside him at all."

The two magicians smiled at each other.

Dark Magician – "If you two are gonna help Michael, then count me in as well."

Dark Magician Girl – "Same here!"

Atem – "Thank you."

Michael – "Hey Atem! You wouldn't happen to have any more monsters you could summon, do ya?"

Atem looked at his hand, which only had Big Shield Gardna and Gaia The Fierce Knight.

Atem – _"Besides my two magicians, there isn't much else that I can summon that could stand up to their sisters, Utopia, and Michael's dragons minus Red-Eyes. There has to be something that we can try."_

Atem then saw the third card in his hand.

Atem – "I activate my Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards."

One of the cards he drew was Black Magic Ritual. The other one was the one card that could get him.

Atem – "I activate my Card Of Sanctity! Now we both draw till our combined five hands each have six cards!"

Michael and Atem drew the respective number of cards for each hand.

Atem – "Next I activate Black Magic Ritual! I sacrifice Gaia The Fierce Knight and Big Shield Gardna! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Dark Magician Of Chaos!"

Dark Magician Of Chaos: Lv. 8, ATK: 2,800, DEF: 2,500

Atem – "I place two cards face-down and end my turn. Back to you Michael."

Michael – "With pleasure. Atem. Do you remember the seat that Yugi was sitting in during my duel with Kaiba?"

Atem – "Yes. The one to the left of it was open as well. Why?"

Michael – "Look at it now."

In the seat that was formerly occupied by Yugi, now sat two hooded figures.

Atem – "Who are those two?"

Michael – "Will the male please take off their hood?"

The male hooded figure did just that. The person under the hood is what surprised Atem though.

Atem – "Raphael?!"

Joey – "But if the guy is Raphael, then that means the other one is…"

The other person pulled down their hood. They were…

Atem – "Eatos?! What's the meaning of this Michael?!"

Michael: Decks: 4, LP: 4,000, Hand: 6/6/6/6

Yugi/Atem: Decks: 1, LP: 16,000, Hand: 0

Turn 3: Michael

Michael – "I'll explain right now. My turn. I draw. Yugi. Atem. The whole reason that I'm dueling you two with four decks right now and not three, is that my standard deck has one of Red-Eyes' evolutions, but the other monster needed to summon her is in my Xyz deck. And I should also thank you two as well. Your Card Of Sanctity gave me everything I needed to win this duel."

Yugi – _"Careful Atem."_

Atem – _"I know."_

Michael – "Come forth, Guardian Eatos!"

**(Insert Music: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side Of Dimensions OST – God's Anger (Rescore))**

Guardian Eatos: Lv. 8, ATK: 2,500, DEF: 2,000

Atem – "He has his own Eatos?!"

Michael – "Raphael and I teamed up against Rensho once before. I thought that Raphael had been killed by Rensho. Turns out that he was only knocked out. Rensho had also destroyed his Eatos. Raphael was able to play one final card before he passed out. A spell card called Guardian's Beacon, a card that lets him choose a monster from his deck to summon to my field. Unfortunately, he passed out before he could choose, so I had to pick for him myself. I looked, and the card I picked, is the Eatos you see right here."

Atem stared up at Raphael.

Atem – _"Raphael. I never would've thought that you would have a second Eatos in your deck."_

Michael – "I was so angry at Rensho for seemingly taking one of my friends away from me. I nearly lost control of myself. But somehow, that anger helped me draw the card that led to us winning. Now I'll activate it! Red-Eyes Guardian!"

Atem – "A ritual spell card?!"

Michael – "This card lets me choose a Dragon-Type monster and a Fairy-Type monster from my hand or field, and I can ritual summon a ritual monster using the selected monsters. I choose Red-Eyes and Eatos! Queen of dragons! Merge your soul together with the queen guardian, and let it lead to the birth of a new evolution! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 12! Guardian Queen Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Guardian Dragon!"

A woman with black hair and blonde highlights on the ends appeared in front of the light blue upright Ritual card. She had on both Red-Eyes and Eatos's gear, with the gear from Eatos now being in Red-Eyes' colors. She also had Eatos's white angel wings and Red-Eyes' black dragon wings. This is Red-Eyes Guardian's human form.

Red-Eyes Darkness Guardian Dragon: Lv. 12, ATK: 4,400, DEF: 4,000

Raphael – "Incredible."

Eatos – "She's beautiful."

Michael – "Now I activate Ritual Recall! This card lets me bring back at least one of the monsters that was used for a ritual summon. Come on back! Red-Eyes! Eatos!"

Both girls returned to Michael's field.

**(Music Ends)**

**(Insert Music: Yu-Gi-Oh OST – Passionate Duelist)**

Michael – "Next I activate the spell card Spell Soul Fusion! This lets me select at least two monsters from my hand or field, one of which HAS to be a SpellCaster-Type monster, and I can fusion summon a fusion monster with the selected monsters. I fuse Red-Eyes and Dark Sorceress! Queen of dragons! Fuse your soul together with the queen of dark magic, and become the birth of a new evolution! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Dark Magic Queen Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Sorceress Dragon!"

A woman stood in front of the upright purple fusion card. She had Red-Eyes' body and gear, and Dark Sorceress's robe as well. Her right eye had also changed from red to purple, along with her staff having a more dragon-like appearance. The most noticeable difference was the head of the staff, which had the green orb inside a dragon's mouth. This is red-Eyes Sorceress's human form.

Red-Eyes Darkness Sorceress Dragon: Lv. 10, ATK: 3,700, DEF: 3,000

Michael – "Now I'll activate Fusion Recall! Much like with Ritual Recall, I can bring back at least one monster that was used for a fusion summon. Come on back! Red-Eyes! Dark Sorceress!"

Red-Eyes and Dark Sorceress returned to the field.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Now! Bat-!"

Michael suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. Red-Eyes quickly came over to check on him.

Red-Eyes – "Are you okay?"

Michael knew that he wasn't. The sharp pain was telling him that he still had one more monster to summon. He slowly stood on his feet.

Michael – "My apologies Yugi, Atem. It seems I'm not done summoning yet."

Atem – "Go ahead then. We can wait."

Michael – "Thanks. Now what say we get on with the show?"

Suddenly, the lights went out. Then a couple of spotlights pointed at the roof.

Michael – "Ladies and Gentlemen! From this point forward, let me show you just what a Dueltainer can really do!"

**(Insert Music: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V OST – Yuya's Theme)**

Michael started jumping across platforms, doing some tricks and flips.

Michael – "And now for the main event! Let's go Yulia!"

Yulia – "Right!"

Michael – "I activate Dragon Pendulum Soul Ritual!"

Yugi – "Another ritual spell card!"

Michael – "This card lets me select two Dragon-Type monsters, one of which is also a Pendulum monster, and I can ritual summon a ritual monster using the selected monsters. I choose Red-Eyes and Odd-Eyes! Queen of dragons!"

Yulia – "Merge your soul together with the one with wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes!"

Michael/Yulia – "Ascend to the summit of supremacy! Ritual Summon! Come forth! Level 12! The shining queen with soulful eyes! Supreme Queen Soul Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Pendulum Dragon!"

A woman appeared in front of the upright ritual pendulum card. She had the combined traits and gear of Red-Eyes and Odd-Eyes. She also had a staff with the horns of Odd-Eyes on the head of it. This is Red-Eyes Pendulum's human form.

Red-Eyes Darkness Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 12, ATK: 4,400, DEF: 4,000

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Now I activate Ritual Recall again, bringing back Red-Eyes and Odd-Eyes. Then I activate Direct Spell!"

Atem – "Then I'll counter with Magical Hats."

Michael – "Of course you would use that card. Anyway, Direct Spell lets me select a SpellCaster-Type monster on my field, and they can attack directly! I choose Dark Sorceress Girl! DARK BURNING FLARE!"

Yugi/Atem's LP: 16,000 - 2,000 = 14,000

**(Insert Music: Yu-Gi-Oh OST – The Fang of Critias)**

Michael – _"I have a 40% chance to get rid of that pesky spell card. Just have to play my attacks right. _Utopia! Attack the hat on the far left! Go! RISING SUN SLASH!"

The hat was destroyed, showing that nothing was hiding under it.

Michael – _"One down, and one to go."_

Pegasus – "Seems like Michael-boy doesn't want to destroy Atem-boy's monsters yet."

Tea – "What makes you say that?"

Solomon – "Michael will destroy all of Yugi and Atem's magicians, just not right off the bat."

Joey was surprisingly the first one to understand what Pegasus and Solomon were saying.

Joey – "I get it! Michael wants to let the duel last as long as possible. And to do so, he's not only keeping Yugi and Atem's three magicians around, but he's also trying to do as little damage to their Life Points as possible as well. Right?"

Tea – "That can't possibly be correct?"

Pegasus – "Joey-boy is actually right."

Duke/Tristan – "He is?!"

Solomon – "Yes. Like Joey said, by doing as little damage as possible and keeping the three Dark Magicians on the field, Michael is still making sure to keep everyone watching, including us, making us smile and enjoy the show."

Michael – "Red-Eyes Pendulum! Destroy the hat on the far right! DARK SPIRAL FLARE STRIKE BURST!"

The other hat also proved to be empty, thus ending the spell's effect.

Atem – "Not good…"

Michael – "Dark Sorceress! Take out Dark Magician Girl! DARK FLARE ATTACK!"

(2,500 - 2,000 = 500)

Yugi/Atem's LP: 14,000 - 500 = 13,500

Despite being destroyed, Dark Magician Girl was still out on the field.

Dark Magician Girl – "Strange. How come I'm not in the graveyard?"

Michael – "That's thanks to the portable version of the solid vision system in my one duel disk. Because you're new to "Action Dueling", having your three magicians out gives you a bit of a safety net."

Atem – "What do you mean by "safety net"?"

Michael – "You saw the tricks and flips that I was doing before I brought out Red-Eyes Pendulum. There are major risks when you're up that high. That's why non-stop hard work and practice have gotten me to where I am right now. And I don't plan on letting those who support me down."

Atem – "I can respect that."

Michael – "Now I activate Red-Eyes Guardian and Red-Eyes Pendulum's effects. For each Dragon-Type monster on my field and in my grave, they each gain 500 ATK and an additional attack! I have two Dragons in my grave and another five on my field, so they each gain 3,500 ATK and seven additional attacks!"

Red-Eyes Guardian's ATK: 4,400 + 3,500 = 7,900

Red-Eyes Guardian's Additional Attacks: 0 + 7 = 7

Red-Eyes Pendulum's ATK: 4,400 + 3,500 = 7,900

Red-Eyes Pendulum's Additional Attacks: 0 + 7 = 7

Michael – "Unlike Red-Eyes Guardian and Red-Eyes Pendulum, Red-Eyes Sorceress is a bit of a special case. You see, her ATK boost effect doesn't just count Dragon-Types. It counts SpellCaster-Types as well. I currently have four SpellCasters on my field and none in my grave! So that's an additional 2,000 ATK and four additional attacks added on!"

Red-Eyes Sorceress's ATK: 3,700 + 5,500 = 9,200

Red-Eyes Sorceress's Additional Attacks: 0 + 11 = 11

Atem – "Four? But I only see two."

Michael – "Open your mind Atem. The answer is staring you right in the face."

Atem did just that, hoping to find the answer. He looked towards Utopia, who only smirked in return. He suddenly realized.

Atem – "Utopia's overlay units!"

Michael – "That's correct my dear Atem. As long as a monster is acting as an overlay unit for an Xyz monster, they are still considered "on the field"."

Atem – _"So that's why he has four SpellCasters on his field instead of two."_

Michael – "Now where was I? That's right! For each additional attack from their first effect that is removed, they each gain another 1,000 ATK! I remove all seven additional attacks, so they each gain another 7,000 ATK!"

Red-Eyes Guardian's Additional Attacks: 7 - 7 = 0

Red-Eyes Guardian's ATK: 7,900 + 7,000 = 14,900

Red-Eyes Pendulum's Additional Attacks: 7 - 7 = 0

Red-Eyes Pendulum's ATK: 7,900 + 7,000 = 14,900

Michael – "That same effect applies for Red-Eyes Sorceress as well! I remove all eleven additional attacks to let her gain 11,000 ATK!"

Red-Eyes Sorceress's Additional Attacks: 11 - 11 = 0

Red-Eyes Sorceress's ATK: 9,200 + 11,000 = 20,200

Atem – _"No wonder he wants me and the rest of his friends to help him. Those two ATK boosting effects alone make Red-Eyes' evolutions overpowered enough. _I activate my other face-down! Effect Blocker! As long as I have a SpellCaster-Type monster on my field, they can't be targeted by your card effects for the rest of the turn."

Michael – "You should be thankful. That card may very well be the reason that you survive these next two attacks."

Atem – "What's that supposed to mean?"

Michael – "Allow me to explain. You see, out of all of Red-Eyes' evolutions, Red-Eyes Pendulum should be considered the scariest by her main effect alone."

Atem – "How so?"

Michael – "As long as she's on the field, whenever Red-Eyes Pendulum, or any of my other Dragon-Type monsters attack, all battle damage is doubled. Not only that, but if they attack an opponent's monster, the opposing monster has their ATK halved."

Atem – _"Incredible."_

Michael – "Now Red-Eyes! Take down Dark Magician! DARK FLARE BURST!"

(3,000 - 2,500 = 500)

Yugi/Atem's LP: 13,500 - 500 = 13,000

Like his student, Dark Magician was destroyed but allowed to stay by Atem.

Dark Magician – "Really Red-Eyes?!"

Red-Eyes had trouble trying not to laugh.

Red-Eyes – "Sorry Dark Sorceress. I've been wanting to do that to your brother for a while now."

Dark Sorceress – "No problem."

Michael – "Red-Eyes Guardian! Destroy Dark Magician of Chaos! DARK FORBIDDEN FLARE GOSPEL!"

(14,900 - 2,800 = 12,100)

Yugi/Atem's LP: 13,000 - 12,100 = 900

Michael – "And finally! Red-Eyes Sorceress! Take out the rest of Yugi and Atem's Life Points! DARK MAGIC FLARE BURST!"

**(Music Ends)**

Yugi/Atem's LP: 900 - 20,200 = 0

Michael wins.

Michael walked over to Yugi, who had switched with Atem after the dueled ended and was lying on his back. Michael extended his hand.

Michael – "Need a hand?"

Yugi – "Thanks."

Once Yugi was on his feet, the crowd gave them a standing ovation.

Crowd Member #1 – "Great duel you two!"

Crowd Member #7 – "Michael once again proving why he's a great Dueltainer."

Tea – "I thought for sure that Yugi and Atem were gonna win."

Tristen – "Same here. Kinda figured that they weren't what with Michael did to Kaiba earlier."

Joey – "Well I don't care who won. To me, the only thing that mattered is that they both enjoyed the duel."

Pegasus – "Well said Joey-boy."

After both duels were completed, Yugi and his friends exited Kaibaland with Michael. Michael then opened a portal that would take them to the next world.

Yugi – "Guess this is where we depart."

Duke – "Good luck guys. And make sure to give Rensho what he deserves."

Joey – "You know we will."

Michael jumped into the portal first, followed by everyone else. It closed once they were through. Michael knew that his mission was only just beginning.

Custom Cards:

Double Spell Summon – Normal Spell Card

Discard a card from your hand and select two SpellCaster-Type monsters from your hand and deck. Special summon the selected monsters to your field.

Red-Eyes Guardian – Ritual Spell Card

Select 1 Dragon-Type monster and 1 Fairy-Type monster on your field and/or in your hand. Ritual Summon a Ritual monster from your hand or deck using the selected monsters.

Red-Eyes Darkness Guardian Dragon

Level: 12

ATK/DEF: 4,400/4,000

Monster Types: Dragon/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Guardian Eatos"

This card can only be summoned by using the Ritual Spell Card "Red-Eyes Guardian". This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. Remove from play monsters on your opponent's field and in their grave, up to the number of Dragon-Type monsters on your field and in your grave, and this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all monsters removed from play by this effect. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1000 ATK.

Ritual Recall – Continuous Spell Card

Select at least one monster that was used for a Ritual summon. Special summon the selected monsters from your grave. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities that counter resets to zero.

Spell Soul Fusion – Normal Spell Card

Select 1 SpellCaster-Type monster and at least 1 non-SpellCaster-Type monster on your field or in your hand. Fusion summon a SpellCaster-Type fusion monster using the selected monsters.

Red-Eyes Darkness Sorceress Dragon

Level: 10

ATK/DEF: 3,700/3,000

Monster Types: Dragon/SpellCaster/Fusion/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 1 SpellCaster-Type Monster

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and SpellCaster-Type monster on your field and in your grave. When this card is fusion summoned using either 1 "Dark Sorceress" or "Dark Sorceress Girl", it gains the following effect: All Spell and Trap cards on your opponent's field are destroyed, then this card gains 1000 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1000 ATK.

Fusion Recall – Continuous Spell Card

Select at least one monster that was used for a fusion summon. Special summon the selected monsters from your grave. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities that counter resets to zero.

Dragon Pendulum Soul Ritual – Ritual Spell Card

Select 1 Dragon-Type monster and 1 Dragon-Type Pendulum monster on your field and/or in your hand. Ritual summon a ritual monster from your hand or deck using the selected monsters.

Supreme Dark Queen Soul Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Pendulum Dragon

Level: 12, ATK/DEF: 4,400/4,000, Scale: 11, Monster Types: Dragon/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"

Pendulum Effect: All Battle Damage dealt by your Dragon-Type Monsters is doubled. If a Dragon-Type or Spellcaster-Type Monster is in your other Pendulum Zone, all Monsters your opponent controls have their ATK become 0.

Monster Effect: This card can be summoned by either playing the Ritual Spell Card "Dragon Pendulum Soul Ritual", or by sending the listed monsters to the Extra Deck and grave face-up. Must be Ritual Summoned, and can then be Pendulum Summoned. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. When this card, or any other Dragon-Type monster you control attacks, the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls is halved, and all battle damage your opponent takes is doubled. If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed: You can special summon 1 Monster from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh Soul Generations**

All Yu-Gi-Oh series belong to Konami.

(Note: All custom cards will be talked about at the end of each chapter.)

**Chapter 4: A New Partner & A New Deck! Birth Of The Red-Eyes Cyberse!**

The portal opened up with Michael and Red-Eyes leading everyone else out.

Michael – "Welcome to Duel Academy everyone."

Yugi – "Wow. So this is where Jaden and his friends went to school."

Michael hand Yugi a photo.

Tristan – "Who's that?"

Michael – "Sheppard. He's the chancellor of Duel Academy. If any of the teachers ask, just tell them that you're with me and they'll take you right to Sheppard. There you can explain to him the current situation involving Rensho."

Michael then starts walking away.

Tea – "Where are you going?"

Michael – "Look around the island to see what's different. Sheppard doesn't mind."

Rebecca – "Stay safe!"

Michael – "I will!"

While Michael walked off towards the forest, Yugi and co. made their way towards the Academy. There they came across Dr. Crowler.

Yugi – "Excuse me sir. Are you a teacher here?"

Crowler – "Why yes I am. Dr. Vellian Crowler, head of Obelisk Blue at your service. Are you all new students here?"

Duke – "Not quite Dr. Crowler. We're actually here with our friend Michael."

Crowler – "You mean Michael Masi, right?"

Tea – "The same."

Crowler – "Follow me then."

Crowler lead the group to Sheppard's office. He then slowly opened the door.

Crowler – "Chancellor Sheppard. There are some guests here to see you."

Sheppard – "Bring them in Crowler."

Crowler led Yugi and the others into Sheppard's office.

Sheppard – "Yugi. Everyone. Welcome to Duel Academy."

Yugi – "Thank you Sheppard."

Sheppard – "I'm guessing Michael is the reason for you all being here. And I think I know why."

Yugi – "You know of Rensho then?"

Crowler – "When it comes to Michael, who doesn't? The two of them are complete polar opposites."

Joey – "Too right."

Sheppard – "Anyway. Let's head to the arena and wait for Jaden and his friends."

Yugi – "Have any of them been told about the current situation?"

Sheppard – "No. But I'm sure Jaden has a bit of an idea already."

An hour later, Jaden and his friends finally arrived.

Jaden – "Hey Yugi. Nice to see you again."

Yugi – "Likewise Jaden. We haven't seen since the two of us and Yusei defeated Paradox right?"

Jaden – "Pretty much. Where is Michael by the way?"

Sheppard – "He's going around the island to make sure nothing is out of place. He's always done it for us before."

Tea – "Yeah. But he's been gone for over an hour now."

? – "Perhaps we can explain why."

Dark Sorceress and a female Neos appeared.

Yugi – "Dark Sorceress. Neas."

Jaden – "You two know where Michael is?"

Neas – "Pretty much."

Joey – "So where is he then?"

Dark Sorceress – "Well…"

**-Earlier With Michael-**

Michael had broken off from the others so he could make sure that everything on the island was as it should be. While walking through the forest with Red-Eyes beside him, they noticed something falling from the sky. The object then crash landed somewhere further into the forest.

Red-Eyes – "What was that Michael?"

Michael – "I don't know Red-Eyes. But let's go find out."

Red-Eyes – "Right."

They quickly made their way to where the object landed. There they found a small pod. Michael walked over and placed his hand on the pod, which caused it to open up.

Red-Eyes – "What Did You Do?!"

Michael – "I Don't Know!"

The pod opened up revealing two things inside it. A deck and a duel disk. But the duel disk wasn't a normal one.

Red-Eyes – "What kind of duel disk is this?"

Michael realized right away.

Michael – "It's a Vrains duel disk!"

Red-Eyes – "Then the deck must be…"

Michael checked the deck.

Michael – "You're right Red-Eyes. It's a Cyberse deck."

Red-Eyes – "But I thought that just Playmaker had the Cyberse deck."

Michael – "This could be the sister one. Don't forget, I have the sister deck of the rest of our friends too."

Red-Eyes – "That's true."

? – "My head…"

Their attention was then brought back to the duel disk as a being of digital energy came out of the top of the duel disk.

Red-Eyes – "Who's this Michael?"

Michael – "I believe it's an Ignis Red-Eyes. Looks like a female version of Ai."

Ignis – "You two know my little brother?"

Michael – "Yep. In fact, a very good friend of mine was his partner."

Ignis – "Was."

Red-Eyes – "Ai's been presumed dead for over three months now. But Playmaker is still trying to find him."

Ignis – "I see…"

Michael – "What's your name?"

Ignis – "I don't have one."

Michael thought for a second before coming to a name.

Michael – "How does Mimi sound?"

Mimi – "Mimi?"

Red-Eyes – "It's practically the female version of your little brother's given name of Ai."

Mimi – "Mimi it is then. And your names?"

Michael – "I'm Michael Masi."

Red-Eyes – "And I'm Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Michael's ace monster."

Mimi – "Nice to meet you both then."

Michael/Red-Eyes – "Same here Mimi."

Michael – "Know what. Let's go into Vrains and search for clues about Ai at least."

Mimi – "You two would do that for me?"

Red-Eyes – "Of course Mimi. You're our friend after all."

Mimi was trying not to cry.

Mimi – "Thank you. Both of you."

Michael – "Not a problem Mimi. Now before we get going. Dark Sorceress! Neas!"

Both female duel spirits appeared in front of Michael.

Neas – "We heard everything Michael. You want us to head back and tell the others right?"

Michael – "If you both could please."

Dark Sorceress – "You can count on us Michael."

Michael – "Thanks you two."

Neas – "Let's go Sorceress."

Dark Sorceress – "Right behind you Neas."

Once they were gone, Michael returned to the other two females with him.

**(Insert Music: Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains OST – Playmaker's Theme)**

Michael – "Ready to go then you two?"

Red-Eyes/Mimi – "Ready!"

Mimi returned to the duel disk, while Red-Eyes returned to her main deck.

Michael – "Now then. Deck Set! Into The Vrains!"

Michael slammed his newly obtained Cyberse deck into the duel disk, where the phrase 'Into The Vrains' appeared on the side. Michael's body was then surrounded by a digital sphere, which gave him a new outfit for Link Vrains. A skintight bodysuit that was a mixture of purple, black, and white, along with numerous pieces of armor on it. He had also gained a dragon tail and wings that were half blue and half crimson. His black hair had gained purple highlights in it as well. Once inside, he took a quick look at his surroundings.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "So this is Link Vrains huh?"

Mimi – "First time in here I see?"

Michael – "Yeah. Sorry."

Mimi – "Don't be. I believe that you'll find your way around here on your own in no time."

Michael – "Thanks Mimi."

Mimi – "Gotta be supportive wherever I can."

Michael – "Alright then. Now to find a spot where I can contact the others from."

**-Present Time-**

Neas – "…And that's what happened."

Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya, along with the rest of their friends, had joined Yugi and Jaden's group through communicator. They had all listened to Dark Sorceress and Neas's explanation of Michael's current situation,

Akiza – "So he's currently in Link Vrains right now?"

Neas – "As we speak."

Dark Sorceress's communicator went off.

Dark Sorceress – "Speaking of Michael."

A monitor with a large screen appeared next to Neas and Dark Sorceress. It then showed Michael in Link Vrains.

Michael – "Hey guys!"

Yuma – "Hey Michael! Rocking the new outfit,"

Michael – "Thanks."

Sherry – "So why are you in Link Vrains?"

Michael – "To help Mimi find her brother."

Kari – "Mimi?"

Mimi suddenly popped out of the duel disk.

Mimi – "Hello everyone!"

Yusei – "So this is Mimi?"

Michael – "Yep. She's what's known as an Ignis here in Link Vrains."

Bruno – "Ignis?"

Michael – "The Ignis are AI with free will, created by Dr. Kogami through the Hanoi Project. They created and inhabit the Cyberse World. According to Varis, the Ignis would one day be the end of humanity. For this reason, the Knights of Hanoi led by Varis were trying to kill all the Ignis with aid in this mission from Dr. Kogami's avatar. Prior to the Light Ignis, Lightning's, betrayal, the Ignis wanted to live peacefully and each had the potential to coexist with humanity."

Mimi – "Because of the attack on Cyberse World, the Ignis are divided on the idea of connecting with humans. Dr. Kogami's prediction eventually comes to pass as Lightning declared war on humanity and rewriting Windy's code to aid him, while my brother Ai, Flame and Aqua support humanity. Earth was neutral before his termination at the hands of SOL Technologies."

Michael – "It is still believed that there are no more Ignis alive. Despite being defeated, however, it is rumored that Ai was seen floating inside the network in his eyeball form, thus leaving his fate ambiguous."

Mimi – "Brother…"

Michael – "Don't fret Mimi. Like Red-Eyes and I said. We'll help you find Ai. Okay?"

Mimi – "Thank you Michael."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard off in the distance.

Mimi – "What was that?"

Akiza saw what it was.

Akiza – "Michael! The screen!"

Michael quickly looked towards where Akiza was pointing, and he didn't like what he saw.

Michael – "Not good."

The giant screen showed a female Vrains user, Blue Maiden, being targeted by a Knight of Hanoi and his Cracking Dragon on top of a roof. Another female user, Ghost Girl, and four male users, Soulburner, Revolver, Go, and Blood Sheppard were trying to distract the Knight of Hanoi long enough for Blue Maiden to get away.

Michael – _"I'll never make it up there in time. Not by running at least."_

Michael whistled, and his Duel Runner quickly appeared. He got on and made haste to assist saving Blue Maiden.

Michael – "Gladis. D-Wheel Flight Mode please."

Gladis – "Activating D-Wheel Flight Mode."

Michael's Duel Runner immidently turned into a hover bike. He then quickly took to the skies to help save Blue Maiden. Meanwhile, the diversion worked, but only for a split second.

Knight Of Hanoi – "Get her! Cracking Dragon!"

Cracking Dragon fired its attack at Blue Maiden.

Akira – "Skye!"

Ghost Girl/Soulburner/Revolver/Go/Blood Sheppard – "Blue Maiden!"

Blue Maiden then did the only reasonable thing she could think of. She stepped off the roof. Sure, she was falling to her death, but she also avoided Cracking Dragon's attack as well. Suddenly, she felt someone catch her.

Michael – "I got you!"

Michael had seen Blue Maiden fall, so he quickly decided to have Gladis engage the autopilot and jump towards Blue Maiden, miraculously catching her in the process.

Everyone – "He caught her!"

Michael quickly whistled for his Duel Runner, where it sped under and caught him and Blue Maiden. He then placed Blue Maiden on the seat behind him.

Michael – "You okay?"

Blue Maiden – "Y-Yes. Thank you um…"

Michael – "Name's Michael. Michael Masi."

Blue Maiden – "Thank you for saving me Michael."

Michael – "Not a problem. By the way, you and your friends don't mind if I take this clown down, do you?"

The Knight of Hanoi heard Michael.

Knight of Hanoi – "So I'm a clown huh? Well then boy. How about I give you a shot."

Michael – "And just what do you mean by that?'

Knight of Hanoi – "One chance. I'll give you just one turn to beat me. What do you say?"

Michael – "Deal."

Knight of Hanoi – "Fine then. The next turn is yours, boy. Be sure to make it count."

Michael – "Oh I will."

Michael: LP: 4,000, Hand: 5

Knight of Hanoi: LP: 4,000, Hand: 0

Turn ?: Michael

Michael – "My turn! I draw!"

Michael saw that his victory was already in hand.

Michael – "First I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in Attack Position!"

Red-Eyes Black Chick: Lv. 1, ATK: 800, DEF: 500

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect! Until the end of this turn, whenever you summon exactly 1 monster to your field, it loses ATK equal to its level x200, and you take damage equal to the amount of ATK lost!"

Blue Maiden – "Red-Eyes Black Chick is Level 1, so she loses 200 ATK."

Soulburner – "And Michael loses the same amount in Life Points."

(200 x 1 = 200)

Red-Eyes Black Chick's ATK: 800 – 200 = 600

Michael's LP: 4,000 – 200 = 3,800

Michael – "I activate Red-Eyes Black Chick's effect! By sacrificing her, I can special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect activates again!"

(200 x 7 = 1,400)

Red-Eyes Black Dragon's ATK: 2,400 – 1,400 = 1,000

Michael's LP: 3,800 – 1,400 = 2,400

Michael – "And by her effect from my hand, I can tribute Red-Eyes Black Dragon to special summon my beloved and true ace, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: Lv. 9, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect activates once more!"

Michael – "Then I'll counter with Red-Eyes' effect, which allows her to gain 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type in my grave. I currently have two, so that's 600 additional ATK!"

(200 x 9 = 1,800)

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's ATK: 2,400 – 1,800 = 600 + 600 = 1,200

Michael's LP: 2,400 – 1,800 = 600

**(Insert Music: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Sound Duel 3 – The Fated Finals)**

Knight of Hanoi – "Well boy. Seems like you're gonna crash and burn before even having a chance to attack."

Michael – "Is that so?"

Knight of Hanoi – "Huh?"

Michael – "I activate Rank-Up-Magic, Crimson Force!"

Ghost Girl – "Rank…"

Soulburner – "…Up…"

Revolver – "…Magic…"

Go – "…Crimson…"

Blood Sheppard – "…Force?"

Michael – "This card will Rank-Up a Dragon-Type monster on my field, and special summon a Chaos Dragon Xyz! I rebuild the overlay network with my Level 9 Red-Eyes! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Rank 10, Chaos Dragon Xyz! Dark Queen of Dragons! Embrace the light of hope! And let it bring forth an evolution whose power shall lead to everlasting victory! Dark Dragon Queen of Wishes, Red-Eyes Darkness Victory Dragon!"

Red-Eyes spread her arms out in front of the upright black xyz card as she donned Utopia Ray Victory's armor, with the white parts becoming black. This is Red-Eyes Victory's human form.

Red-Eyes Darkness Victory Dragon: Rk. 10, ATK: 3,700, DEF: 3,500, Overlay Units: 1

Blue Maiden – "She's beautiful…"

Michael – "Now I activate Overlay Recall! This spell lets me bring back at least 1 monster that was used for an xyz summon! Return to me, Red-Eyes!"

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect! You lose boy!"

Michael – "When Crimson Force is activated, the effects of all face-up cards on my opponent's field are negated!"

Knight of Hanoi – "What?!"

Michael – "I activate Red-Eyes Victory's three effects! First effect! She gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on my field and in my grave! I have two dragons in my grave and a third on my field! So she gains 1,500 ATK and 3 additional attacks!"

Red-Eyes Victory's ATK: 3,700 + 1,500 = 5,200

Red-Eyes Victory's Additional Attacks: 0 + 3 = 3

Michael – "Second effect! For each additional attack she gained from her first effect that I remove, Red-Eyes Victory gains 1,000 ATK! I remove all 3 additional attacks, so she gains another 3,000 ATK!"

Red-Eyes Victory's Additional Attacks: 3 – 3 = 0

Red-Eyes Victory's ATK: 5,200 + 3,000 = 8,200

Michael - "And I also forgot to mention. Red-Eyes Victory also gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all other monsters on my field."

Soulburner - "Seriously?!"

Red-Eyes' ATK: 2,400 + 600 = 3,000

Red-Eyes Victory's ATK: 8,200 + 2,400 = 10,600 + 600 = 11,200

Michael – "Here I come! Red-Eyes Victory, attack Cracking Dragon! At this moment, I activate Red-Eyes Victory's third effect! By using an Overlay Unit, I can select a monster on my opponent's field, and she and all other Dragon-Type monsters on my field gain ATK equal to the current ATK of the opposing monster! SOUL VICTORY CHARGE!"

Red-Eyes Victory's Overlay Units: 1 – 1 = 0

Red-Eyes' ATK: 3,000 + 3,000 = 6,000

Red-Eyes Victory's ATK: 11,200 + 3,000 = 14,200

Michael - "Oh. And because Red-Eyes' ATK increased, so does Red-Eyes Victory's."

Red-Eyes Victory's ATK: 14,200 + 3,000 = 17,200

Knight of Hanoi – "17,200?!"

Michael – "This is… The power of my bonds with my friends and each of my decks! Go, Red-Eyes Victory! Crush Cracking Dragon and Knight of Hanoi!"

Knight of Hanoi was paralyzed in fear at being beaten so easily.

Michael – "DARK FLARE DOUBLE VICTORY SLASH!"

Red-Eyes Victory slashed at Cracking Dragon with a double v attack, destroying it and sending the Knight of Hanoi flying off the roof.

(17,200 – 3,000 = 14,200)

Knight of Hanoi's LP: 4,000 – 14,200 = 0

Michael wins.

**(Music Ends)**

Michael – "Come on. Let's get away before he recovers."

Everyone – "Right."

Michael and Blue Maiden lead everyone else away from the fallen Knight of Hanoi. They then quickly found a hiding place.

Ghost Girl – "You okay Blue Maiden?"

Blue Maiden – "Thanks to Michael I am."

Soulburner – "Thank you for saving her Michael."

Michael – "Not a problem."

He then glanced at the two cloaked figures.

Michael – "And it's nice to see you two again. Eh, Playmaker? Ai?"

Both figures pulled back their hoods, shocking everyone by revealing themselves to actually be Playmaker and Ai.

Mimi – "Brother!"

Mimi rushed over and hugged Ai, overjoyed to see her little brother again.

Ai – "Hey sis. It's good to see you again."

Mimi then turned towards Playmaker.

Mimi – "Was my brother any trouble to you Playmaker?"

Playmaker – "At first. But we got through it."

Mimi – "Good. Thank you for watching out for him."

Playmaker – "Not at all Mimi."

Red-Eyes – "He's here!"

Michael – "Thanks Red-Eyes! Let's go Mimi!"

Mimi – "Right!"

Mimi stopped before she reached Michael and Red-Eyes.

Mimi – "Oh! Before I forget. Blue Maiden, Soulburner, Go. I left a present for you three in your duel disks. You're welcome."

The others watched as Mimi quickly jumped into Michael's duel disk as he sped off to duel the Knight of Hanoi.

Soulburner – "What did she mean by that?"

? – "Why don't you ask me that yourself?"

Soulburner – "Sure thing Flame."

Soulburner quickly realized what he just said.

Soulburner – "Wait! Flame?!"

Flame – "Nice to see you again after so long Soulburner."

Soulburner – "Same here Flame. But how are you alive?"

Flame – "Thank Michael for that. And I'm not the only one."

Flame's point was quickly proven as Aqua and Earth came out of Blue Maiden and Go's duel disks.

Blue Maiden – "Aqua!"

Go – "And Earth too."

Ai – "Guess Michael was able to revive you two as well."

Aqua – "You bet."

Earth – "We owe the boy a lot for doing this. Liking the human look by the way Ai."

Ai – "Thank Earth."

Aqua – "Your sister also left something for you Ai."

Ai – "She did?"

Flame – "Hold your duel disk up near Ai Playmaker."

Playmaker did as Flame asked. Suddenly, Ai was absorbed into Playmaker's duel disk and was back in his Ignis form.

Playmaker – "Been a good while since you were in that form, huh Ai?"

Ai – "I'll say. I wonder…"

Ai quickly got out of Playmaker's duel disk, and returned to his human form.

Ai – "Sweet! Thanks big sis!"

Blue Maiden – "Come on then! We have to support Michael and Mimi!"

Everyone – "Right!"

Everyone quickly hops on duel boards and races off to find Michael and the Knight of Hanoi. The duo are quickly founded.

Soulburner – "The duel hasn't started yet?"

Revolver – "No doubt Michael was just distracting the Knight of Hanoi until we arrived."

Michael noticed the others had finally arrived.

Michael – "About time you guys showed up."

Knight of Hanoi – "Figures you would wait for your friends to show up to see you lose."

Michael – "Keep talking. You're just making a bigger hole for yourself to climb out of."

Knight of Hanoi – "Enough talk! Let's just duel already!"

Michael – "Seems like someone never learned patience when they were younger. Anyway. Gladis! D-Wheel Gundam Flight Mode please!"

Gladis – "Activating D-Wheel Gundam Flight Mode."

Michael jumped off his duel runner, where it then attached to him like a suit of cyber armor.

Jaden – "That's so cool!"

Michael – "A few more things before we start."

Knight of Hanoi – "Such as?"

Michael – "First. Instead of both duelists sharing two Extra Monster Zones, we each have our own set of five Extra Monster Zones. Second. The Pendulum Zones are kept separate from the Spell & Trap Zones. Thus meaning that we don't have to waste two spaces for a Pendulum Summon. And third. If either of us have a Link monster on our field and the opponent doesn't, all link markers on the top will bypass the opponent's row of extra Monster Zones, and point towards the opponent's main monsters zones instead. Any questions?"

Knight of Hanoi – "None at all."

Michael – "Very well then."

Michael/Knight of Hanoi – "Duel!"

(Note: Duel is a Speed Duel)

Michael: LP: 4,000, Hand: 5

Knight of Hanoi: LP: 4,000, Hand: 5

Turn 1: Knight of Hanoi

Knight of Hanoi – "I'll start things off. Because my opponent doesn't have any monsters on their field, I can special summon my two Hack Worms through their effects!"

Hack Worm: Lv. 1, ATK: 400, DEF: 0 (x2)

Michael – "Here it comes Mimi."

Mimi – "I know."

Knight of Hanoi – "Now I tribute my two Hack Worms to tribute summon Cracking Dragon!"

Cracking Dragon: Lv. 8, ATK: 3,000, DEF: 0

Knight of Hanoi – "I'll end my turn with that. Good luck boy."

Michael: LP: 4,000, Hand: 5

Knight of Hanoi: LP: 4,000, Hand: 3

Turn 2: Michael

Michael – "My turn! I draw! First because I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon Linkslayer from my hand by her effect!"

Linkslayer: Lv. 5, ATK: 2,000, DEF: 600

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect! Until the end of this turn, your monsters lose 200 ATK times their level, and you take effect damage equal to that lost ATK!"

Mimi – "Linkslayer's level is 5. So she loses 1,000 ATK."

Michael – "And we lose that much in LP too."

(200 x 5 = 1,000)

Linkslayer's ATK: 2,000 – 1,000 = 1,000

Michael's LP: 4,000 – 1,000 = 3,000

Michael – "Now I summon Cyberse Wizard!"

Cyberse Wizard: Lv. 4, ATK: 1,800, DEF: 800

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect activates again!"

(200 x 4 = 800)

Cyberse Wizard's ATK: 1,800 – 800 = 1,000

Michael's LP: 3,000 – 800 = 2,200

Michael – "Because I have a Cyberse-Type monster on my field, I can special summon Backup Secretary from my hand by her effect!"

Backup Secretary: Lv. 3, ATK: 1,200, DEF: 800

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect activates once again!"

(200 x 3 = 600)

Backup Secretary's ATK: 1,200 – 600 = 600

Michael's LP: 2,200 – 600 = 1,600

Tori – "Michael's lost over half his Life Points already!"

Michael – "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Everyone's ATK returned to normal.

Linkslayer's ATK: 1,000 + 1,000 = 2,000

Cyberse Wizard's ATK: 1,000 + 800 = 1,800

Backup Secretary's ATK: 600 + 600 = 1,200

Michael: LP: 1,600, Hand: 2

Knight of Hanoi: LP: 4,000, Hand: 3

Turn 3: Knight of Hanoi

Knight of Hanoi – "My turn! Draw! Cracking Dragon attacks Backup Secretary!"

Luna – "He'll lose if that attack hits!"

Cracking Dragon's attack hits Backup Secretary, creating a giant explosion.

(3,000 – 1,200 = 1,800)

Michael's LP: 1,600 – 1,800 = ?

Knight of Hanoi – "I Did It!" Revenge For Earlier!"

? – "Is that so?"

The smoke cleared to show Michael completely unscathed.

Michael's LP: 100

Knight of Hanoi – "What?! How?!"

Michael – "I'll explain in a sec. But first. Oh Secretary!"

Backup Secretary – "Right here!"

Backup Secretary flew out of the smoke and appeared next to Michael.

Michael – "You okay Secretary?"

Backup Secretary – "Just fine. Thanks for asking."

Cyberse Wizard – "Michael! Secretary!"

Linkslayer – "You two okay?"

Backup Secretary – "We're fine you two. All thanks to Michael's quick thinking."

Knight of Hanoi – "How did you two survive Cracking Dragon's attack?!"

Michael – "Simple really. For Backup Secretary, I activated my face-down, Cyberse Immune, which I set during my last turn. And as long as this card is face up on the field, all Cyberse-Type monsters on my field can't be destroyed by battle or effects."

Knight of Hanoi – "But that still doesn't explain how you survived with 100 LP left?"

Michael – "That's thanks to this card that was in my hand while you attacked me."

Michael showed that the card was his most trusted spell card, One Hundred Left.

Yuma – "Thank you One Hundred Left!"

Bronk – "Been a while we've seen him play that card."

Knight of Hanoi – "One Hundred Left? Never heard of that card before."

Michael – "Good. That means everyone here gets to learn about it. First. You're looking the lone monster, spell, or trap card in duel monsters recorded history that can't be destroyed while it's set."

Knight of Hanoi paled at that.

Michael – "Second. If my LP were to hit 0, this card activates by stopping them at 100, then this card gains 1 Life Counter for every 100 points of damage I would've taken after it was activated. Third. If this same scenario were to happen…"

Mimi – "Which it did."

Michael – "…then this card can be played from my hand like a Quick-Play spell."

Knight of Hanoi – "I activate DDoS Attack! By targeting 1 Machine-Type monster I control, I can send as many copies of this spell from my deck to the grave, then you take damage equal to targeted monster's level x100 for each copy sent! I send two copies to the grave, so you now take 1,600 points of damage! I win!"

Michael facepalmed at the Knight of Hanoi's complete oversight.

Michael – "You know. If you were smart, you'd let me finish my little explanation about One Hundred Left here."

Knight of Hanoi – "Huh?"

Michael – "While I did say Quick-Play, it's for when One Hundred Left is in my hand only. Otherwise, it's just another continuous spell card."

Knight of Hanoi – "Continuous?!"

Mimi – "That's right. Michael took 1,500 points of damage, and the remaining 300 became 3 Life Counters on One Hundred Left. And your showing of impatience just added another 16 counters."

Michael's LP: 1,600 – 1,500 = 100

Life Counters: 0 + 3 = 3 (300) + 16 = 19 (1,900)

Knight of Hanoi – "I end my turn."

Michael – "About time."

Suddenly, a data storm appeared out of nowhere.

Mimi – "Michael!"

Michael – "I see it."

Michael rushed towards the data storm. It then quickly surrounded them

Mimi – "Grab the wind, Michael!"

Michael – "Whenever my LP are 1,000 or less, I can activate my skill! SOUL STORM ACCESS!"

A random card appeared in Michael's extra deck. He then raced out of the data storm.

**(Insert Music: Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains OST – Playmaker's Theme)**

Michael – "Now then."

Michael: LP: 100, Hand: 1

Knight of Hanoi: LP: 4,000, Hand: 3

Turn 4: Michael

Michael – "My turn!"

Michael looks a bit shocked at the card he just drew.

Michael – "Appear! The circuit that leads to an everlasting future!"

A link portal appeared in the sky.

Michael – "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two effect monsters. I set Linkslayer, Cyberse Wizard, and Backup Secretary in the link markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Decode Talker!"

Decode Talker: Link-3, ATK: 2,300, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Top, and Bottom-Right

Michael – "And now I activate one of my new spells! Link Recall!"

Syrus – "Alright! A new recall spell!"

Michael – "Link Recall lets me bring back at least one monster that was used for a link summon. Return everyone!"

Linkslayer, Cyberse Wizard, and Backup Secretary returned to the field through Link Recall's effect.

Michael – "Now I activate another new spell! Cyberse Draw!"

Revolver – "Cyberse Draw?"

Michael – "This spell lets me draw cards from my deck equal to the number of Cyberse-type monsters on my field. And I currently have 4 in Decode Talker, Linkslayer, Cyberse Wizard, and Backup Secretary."

As Michael went to draw, the iris of his left eye turned red.

Mimi – "Michael! Your left eye!"

Michael – "I know Mimi. Both mine and Red-Eyes's souls are so intertwined with each other, there are times we draw on each other's powers."

Mimi – "I see."

In the short time she had gotten to know Michael and Red-Eyes, Mimi had already figured they were very close to each other. But she never would've thought they were 'this' close. Michael then draw his four cards due to Cyberse Draw's effect. He smiled at seeing one of them.

Michael – "About time you showed up sweetheart."

Red-Eyes – "Better late than never."

Michael – "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!"

Red-Eyes Black Chick: Lv. 1, ATK: 800, DEF: 500

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect!"

(200 x 1 = 200)

Red-Eyes Black Chick's ATK: 800 – 200 = 600

Michael – "Mimi! Would you like to do the honors?"

Mimi – "You bet! One Hundred Left's effect activates! That 200 points of effect damage instead become 2 more counters on it!"

Life Counters: 19 (1,900) + 2 = 21 (2,100)

Knight of Hanoi growled in annoyance.

Michael – "I activate Red-Eyes Black Chick's effect! By sacrificing her, I can special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Lv. 7, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect activates again!"

(200 x 7 = 1,400)

Red-Eyes Black Dragon's ATK: 2,400 – 1,400 = 1,000

Mimi – "One Hundred Left's effect activates again!"

Life Counters: 21 (2,100) + 14 = 35 (3,500)

Michael – "And now by sacrificing Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon from my hand by her effect!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: Lv. 9, ATK: 2,400, DEF: 2,000

Knight of Hanoi – "Cracking Dragon's effect activates!"

Michael – "I counter with Red-Eyes's effect!"

(200 x 9 = 1,800)

Red-Eyes Darkness's ATK: 2,400 – 1,800 = 600 + 600 = 1,200

Mimi – "One Hundred Left's effect activates!"

Life Counters: 35 (3,500) + 18 = 53 (5,300)

Michael – "Now for the grand finale."

Blue Maiden – "What does Michael mean by that?"

Playmaker – "I have an idea, but I won't be certain till he actually does it."

Michael – "Appear! The circuit that leads to an everlasting future!"

Ai – "He's doing it?"

Playmaker – "Pretty much."

Michael – "Arrowheads confirmed! I set Red-Eyes Darkness and Link 3 Decode Talker in the Link Markers! Circuit combine!"

Knight of Hanoi – "What?!"

Michael – "Dark Queen of Dragons! Submerge your soul in the Cyberse, and let this new power be what leads to a new evolution! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 4! Dark Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Decode Dragon!"

Red-Eyes donned Decode Talker's armor as she stood in front of the dark blue honeycomb pattern Link card. This is Red-Eyes Decode's human form.

Red-Eyes Darkness Decode Dragon: Link-4, ATK: 3,200, Arrows: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Right

Soulburner – "Red-Eyes Darkness…"

Blue Maiden – "…Decode Dragon."

Playmaker – "Now Michael."

Ai – "Show us Red-Eyes's true potential alongside Cyberse."

Mimi – "Amazing…"

Michael – "Link Recall activates! Return to me! Red-Eyes! Decode!"

Both monsters returned to the field.

Michael – "Red-Eyes Decode's effects! First effect! For each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type monster on my field and in my grave, she gains 500 ATK and an additional attack! My field and grave have 3 Dragons and 4 Cyberse! So she gains 3,500 ATK and 7 additional attacks!"

Red-Eyes Decode's ATK: 3,200 + 3,500 = 6,700

Red-Eyes Decode's Additional Attacks: 0 + 7 = 7

Michael – "Second effect! For each additional attack Red-Eyes Decode gained from her first effect that I remove, she gains 1,000 ATK! I remove all 7 additional attacks! So she gains another 7,000 ATK!"

Red-Eyes Decode's Additional Attacks: 7 – 7 = 0

Red-Eyes Decode's ATK: 6,700 + 7,000 = 13,700

Michael – "And now her third effect! She gains ATK equal to the combined current ATK of all monsters her link markers point to! Left marker: Decode Talker! Bottom-Left marker: Backup Secretary! Bottom marker: Red-Eyes Darkness! Bottom-Right marker: Cyberse Wizard!"

Red-Eyes Decode's ATK: 13,700 + 2,300 = 16,000 + 1,200 = 17,200 + 2,400 = 19,600 + 1,800 = 21,400

Knight of Hanoi – "21,400 ATK?!"

Michael – "And before I forget. If any of the monsters that Red-Eyes Decode points to have an ATK changing effect, her ATK changes too."

Go – "Seriously?!"

Michael – "Red-Eyes's effect activates! She gains 300 ATK per dragon in my grave! With two in there, that's 600! And Red-Eyes Decode gains that same amount as well due to pointing at Red-Eyes!"

Red-Eyes Darkness's ATK: 2,400 + 600 = 3,000

Red-Eyes Decode's ATK: 21,400 + 600 = 22,000

Mimi – "And now Decode Talker's effect activates! For every monster that her link markers point to, she gains 500 ATK! Bottom-Left marker: Linkslayer! Bottom-Right marker: Red-Eyes Darkness! And despite the fact that you don't have any extra deck monsters, her Top marker points to: Cracking Dragon! That's 3 monsters, so Decode Talker gains 1,500 ATK! And Red-Eyes Decode gains that amount as well due to pointing at Decode Talker!"

Decode Talker's ATK: 2,300 + 1,500 = 3,800

Red-Eyes Decode's ATK: 22,000 + 1,500 = 23,500

Michael – "Now for our final spell, Link Sharing!"

Flame – "Link Sharing?"

Mimi – "This spell can only be activated if we have at least two link monsters that are pointing at the same zone."

Michael – "In this case, Decode Talker's Bottom-Right marker and Red-Eyes Decode's Bottom marker are pointing to the same zone, which is also occupied by Red-Eyes Darkness."

Mimi – "When this spell is activated, all link monsters that point to the same zone(s), along with the monster(s) in the shared zone(s), gain 500 ATK for each monster connected this way. So Red-Eyes Darkness, Decode Talker, and Red-Eyes Decode each gain 1,500 ATK."

Red-Eyes Darkness's ATK: 3,000 + 1,500 = 4,500

Decode Talker's ATK: 3,800 + 1,500 = 5,300

Red-Eyes Decode's ATK: 23,500 + 1,500 = 25,000

Yuya/Yuto/Yugo/Yuri – "You've got to be kidding me…"

Michael – "Oh. And because Red-Eyes Darkness and Decode Talker's ATK increased, Red-Eyes Decode's ATK increases as well."

Red-Eyes Decode's ATK: 25,000 + 1,500 = 26,500 + 1,500 = 28,000

Michael – "Together Mimi!"

Mimi – "Right!"

Michael/Mimi – "We activate Cyberse Wizard's effect! Once per turn, we can select an attack position monster on our opponent's field and switch it to defense position. We choose Cracking Dragon! Then for the rest of the turn, we can't attack your monsters, except for the one that was selected. And if our Cyberse-Type monsters attack your defense position monster, they can deal piercing damage to you! Go, Red-Eyes Decode! Take down Cracking Dragon now!"

Knight of Hanoi – "But Red-Eyes Decode is just a Dragon-Type!"

Michael – "Not quite."

Knight of Hanoi – "Just what do you two mean by that?!"

Mimi – "What we mean…"

Michael/Mimi – "…is that Red-Eyes Decode is both a Dragon-Type AND a Cyberse-Type!"

Soulburner – "Then that means…"

Revolver – "…she can use Cyberse Wizard's effect."

Michael/Mimi – "Go, Red-Eyes Darkness Decode Dragon! DARK DECODE FLARE END!"

Cracking Dragon was destroyed as Red-Eyes Decode cut it down the middle.

Knight of Hanoi's LP: 4,000 – 28,000 = 0

Michael wins.

**(Music Ends)**

The Knight of Hanoi disappeared as he fell off his duel board.

Michael – "Sorry. But you guys are gonna have to try a lot harder than that to beat us."

Custom Cards:

Rank-Up-Magic Crimson Force - Spell Card

-Target 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control; Special summon from your extra deck, 1 "Dragon CXyz" monster with the same type as that monster you control, but 1 rank higher, by using it as an overlay unit. (This special summon is treated as an xyz summon. Overlay units attached to that target also become overlay units on the summoned monster.) Then, all cards on your opponent's field have their effects negated.

Chaos Dragon Xyz: Red-Eyes Darkness Victory Dragon

Rank: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,700/3,500, Monster Types: Dragon/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Description: 2 Level 10 Monsters

This card can also be xyz summoned by Ranking-Up 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" you control. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all other Monsters on your field. Once per turn, you can detach an Overlay Unit, then select 1 face-up Monster on your opponent's field, and if you do, all Dragon-Type Monsters on your field gain ATK equal to the current ATK of the selected Monster. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

One Hundred Left - Continuous Spell Card

-This set card can't be destroyed by card effects. Whenever your LP would hit 0; this card stops them at 100, then gains one Life Counter for every 100 damage that would've been dealt to you while this card is active on the field. When this card leaves the field; Deal damage to your opponent(s) equal to the number of Life Counters on this card times 100, then return this card to your hand instead of sending it to your grave.

Link Recall – Continuous Spell Card

-Select at least 1 monster that was used for a link summon; Special summon the selected monster(s) from your grave. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities that counter resets to 0.

Cyberse Draw - Spell Card

-Draw cards from your deck equal to the number of Cyberse-Type monsters on your field.

Dark Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Decode Dragon

Link: 4, ATK: 3,200, Link Arrows: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Decode Talker"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Monsters this card points to. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can discard a card from your hand to negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Link Sharing - Continuous Spell Card

-Activate only if you have two link monsters that are pointing to the same zone(s), and a monster in the shared zone(s). All monsters gain 500 ATK for each one connected this way.


End file.
